


[Podfic] Glory

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Battle Meditation, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The first time CC-2224 saw Kenobi was in space, and he was on the deck of one of the new Venator-class star destroyers.Kenobi, when he appeared right next to them without as much as a hyperspace blur, dwarfed the capital ship entirely.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213563) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> If you're looking for a podfic of the first story in this series, check out litra's recording of [Sky Walkers!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251929)

## MP3 & M4B

**Cover Art By:** [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/glory_202101/Glory.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/glory_202101/Glory.mp3) | 19 MB | 0:27:32  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/glory_202101/Glory.m4b)  
  
| 41 MB | 0:27:32


End file.
